Honor
by tinuviel451
Summary: Maria and Tomoe, after a long day of work, have a couple drinks a local bar and open up to each other. A short oneshot fanfic.


"Honor," a Trauma Team fanfic

Life at the Resurgam Medical Facility is hectic, if not overwhelming at times. Patients will always come in, and doctors will always rush to cure them of their ailments. Still, Tomoe Tachibana felt proud, having chosen her mission to save others and to complete her duty as an endoscopist. Her career might not be the likely choice for a traditional Japanese woman, but she knew that her work was essential to her path of honor.

After a final run-down of a patient's chart, Tomoe was finished with her work for the day. She walked down the corridors, expecting her butler to come to pick her up and take her home.

"Hey, over here Tomoe!" Sharply turning around, Tomoe noticed her hyperactive coworker come running down the hallway, her green eyes bright and shining.

"Maria, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

While Maria was hyperactive, aggressive, and occasionally careless, with her helpful attitude and confident smile she had become close friends with Tomoe.

"I've been fine, Tomoe. I'm just finishing up my shift, it's been a slow night." Maria paused as she scratched her head nervously.

"Tomoe?"

"Yes, Maria?"

"Do you want to get a drink together? I know you've had a long shift, but we need to loosen up! It's a Friday night and the night's still young!"

"I don't know, I've never been to a bar before. The only time I drink alcohol is during family gatherings at my father's estate or special ceremonies."

Maria chuckled, slapping Tomoe on the back. "Come with me, you're always working or spending time in your mansion with that creepy butler of yours. You need to get out more Tomoe, see the city, live a little. Besides, after that incident with the Rosalia virus, none of us have really gone out and have fun. It'll be a great way to catch up with each other.."

"Well... alright. Let me just contact Hanzou and tell him that I am going to be spending time with you and that a pick up will not be necessary."

After Tomoe finished her call to her butler, she was suddenly dragged out of the hospital by her overactive friend. She didn't even have time to change before she was suddenly thrust into the feverish nightlife of the surrounding urban landscape.

"Ahh, the city!" Maria took a deep breath, reveling in the humming of passing cars, the bright lights of the town. "Don't you just smell the adrenaline in the air?"

Tome swiftly followed her friend, who was proudly striding down the night streets of Resurgam. "The city has a certain beauty of its own,I suppose, but I think the countryside is better suited for me. It's much calmer."

Maria turned her head, raising her eyebrows. "So, why'd you move out here? I mean, yeah, having a ninja clan hanging over your head all the time must be difficult, but I'm sure you could have found someplace in Japan to help people."

Tome stopped abruptly, forcing Maria to halt as well. "My father's influence extends throughout Japan. I couldn't stay at a hospital in my home country without my family trying to disturb my work. When I did research on where to go, I found out that Resurgam is one of the largest hospitals in the United States. I've always wanted to help as many people as I could, so I moved out to here. Even with the noise of the city, I wouldn't dream of returning home, at least until my work is done."

Maria shrugged. "Well, if it makes you happy, Tomoe." Maria looked around for a moment to catch her bearings.

"Look, there!" Maria pointed suddenly to a bar, out of the way but with a small open sign lit in the window. "It's open late, they have a good atmosphere, and they have a good selection of beer, including some imported stuff you might be familiar with. Let's go in!" Before having the chance to protest, Maria yanked Tomoe by the hand, pulling her into the bar.

Entering the establishment, the two found themselves pushing their way through young college students hanging out as well as corporate types trying to find a bit of rest away from work. Finding two empty seats, Tomoe nervously seated herself on a stool while Maria confidently settled next to her. A portly old barkeep arrived, with a smug grin on his face. "So, what'll you two be having?"

"Just a small bowl of sake, please," Tomoe politely asked.

Maria laughed. "Nonsense, Tomoe, you're at a bar!" She nodded towards the man. "I'll have two shots of your hardest liquor, and give my friend here a whole bottle of sake!" Turning back to her friend, Maria nudged Tomoe slightly. "Come on, Tomoe. You can loosen up a little!"

Tomoe shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Finally, she nodded. "Alright, as long as we control ourselves and don't drink too much." Maria grinned wickedly before she downed her shot of whiskey.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, a couple of nauseating boilermakers, and several bowls of sake, Maria and Tomoe found themselves walking down the street after the bar closed for the night. Tomoe managed to slow her drinking, but even then she had a searing headache. Maria, however, was clearly out of it, wobbling slightly as she walked alongside her reclusive friend. "You know, we've never gone out on a date before."<p>

"Date? Isn't this just a social call?"

"Come on, Tomoe. Don't tell me *hic* there aren't any lesbians in Japan? Or are you just not interested in me?" Maria said drunkenly.

Tomoe shied away. " I don't really see why we should be discussing this outside, in public."

Maria gestured around themselves with a flourish of her hand. "Do you see anyone awake to hear us? No? Then man up and tell me what you think about me!"

Tomoe shook her head as she nervously looked around. "If... I'm being honest... I don't know what I prefer. I've been too busy to consider having a partner. Besides, my father never allowed me to see anyone my age outside of our family. You've... been the only one to really talk with me while I'm at Resurgam."

Maria laughed hysterically while leaning on Tomoe's shoulder "It's okay! I've only had a crush on one girl, when I was young."

Tomoe turned slightly, curious. "I've never heard you say anything like that before. Who was she?"

Maria sighed, leaning closer to Tomoe. "A friend of mine, Rosalia. Remember? She did think of me as her hero. Little crybaby Rose."

Tomoe sank noticeably. "I'm sorry about what happened to her."

Maria smiled slightly, waving her hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I know what happened to her. Besides, we got to save all the people here! I know she's proud of what we did to save everyone." Sighing slightly, Maria stopped. "I did want to see Rosalia again, one last time, to show her that I could be her hero..."

"Ah, it's so late," Maria moaned as she checked her cell phone. "I'm sorry for holding you up, Tomoe. I'll see you tomorrow. If I show up late it's only because I have hell of a hangover to wake up to in the morning." Turning to leave, Maria suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm.

"Did you really mean what you said? That we were on a date?" Tomoe said hesitantly, her hand wrapped tightly around her friend's wrist.

Maria laughed loudly. "What else do you call two drunk women out together on a Friday night?"

Tomoe's face sank, convinced that Maria was simple joking. Suddenly, she felt Maria's lips as she was pulled into a deep embrace.

Letting go for a moment, Maria smiled. "Yeah, Tomoe. I may say a lot of harsh things to my co-workers, I might tease you a little at the hospital, but I'd never lie to you."

Tomoe gasped, surprised. "But what about Rosalia?"

Maria smiled. "I think she wants me to move on. She's gone, and you're here with me. And that's what matters."

Maria pushed forward again, kissing her deeply. Tomoe gasped and pulled away slightly, trying to catch her breath. "Maria, I don't know about this. This is... a lot to take in at once."

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow. I'm not going to drag you back to my loft right now, it's only the first date. The third date will be a different story though..." Maria laughed as Tomoe blushed profusely.

Tomoe, after a few moments, nodded. The two walked together under the warm light of the streetlamps, hand in hand.

_"It will be alright," _thought Tomoe. _"I've always fought for my duty in life but it's been a lonely journey. In the end, the path of honor can't be traveled alone."_


End file.
